Afterschool Confession
by usagi-strike
Summary: Ada has always been told that sinners will burn in the fiery depths of hell forever, but would it be worth it, if she burned with him? Follows (eventually) the arrival of a certain sinner at the church. Hitler x OC x Einstein (muuuch later on in the story), one of which is one-sided


**CHAPTER 1**

**Started this when I read vol. 2-5 yesterday, which was… 6/19? Don't be too surprised if there's OOCness. I wanna try to keep this short, but… we all know how I suck at that.**

**Expect updates to be very, VERY slow, since I've buried myself in deep shitloads of homework and other crap… *sigh* My summer is disappearing already…**

**Ah, yes. Pardon my potty mouth in here, despite the religious factors… *dodges melons from outraged religious folks* SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AFTERSCHOOL CHARISMA, ONLY MY OCs (dunno yet, but you'll see).**

**OvO**

The Girl in the Attic

The wind shook the trees, causing bits of twigs and dirt to clatter against her and the roof tiles. She bit back a curse as the weather vane beneath her left foot creaked and bent beneath her weight. She stilled, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the metal contraption stopped moving. Slowly, carefully, she eased her weight off the pipe.

The breath left her body in a whoosh as the damn thing broke beneath her. It was only her wild grabs that stopped her from falling three stories down onto the pavement below.

"Shit," she muttered. "_Hoooly_ mother of sweet fucking Jesus…"

It was just her luck that the clouds up in the night sky, which had been broiling above the abbey for the better half of the day, opened up and let forth buckets of rain.

"Really?" she laughed, turning her face up towards the moon. "You are one sadistic _bastard_, you know that?" Her laughter died when her wet fingers started to slip from the weathervane.

"Damn you." She sighed as her ring finger quickly followed suit with her pinky finger, leaving only her middle and forefinger. She offered up a small, one-fingered salute to the heavens before closing her eyes and letting go.

**OxO**

Adaia tried as best she could to ignore the orphans and waifs around her as they whispered and snickered. She choked down another bite of her the dark, leathery mystery meat before her, nudging the limp carrots and withered corn around on her tray to give the semblance of eating. She might've disliked it here in the dining hall, with its wretched harpies and wraiths, but it was much better than her prison upstairs.

Her eyes slid to the left as a tray of rubbish—God knew, the bastard, that shite couldn't possibly be _food_—appeared next to hers. With hooded eyes Adaia glanced at her new cafeteria buddy, taking in the person's round, unassuming features, short black hair—flat chest?—and thick black glasses.

"H-Hello." Yep. Definitely a girl, judging from the high voice.

"Hey."

"D-Do you mind… if I sit here?"

Adaia frowned. "You already are, so what's the point in me saying otherwise?"

The girl's shoulders hunched up tighter. "S-Sorry."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Quiet as a mouse, the girl sat herself down and started picking at the tray of crap. "S-So…" Adaia glared and raised a brow, and the girl flinched and hugged her arms to her chest. She rolled her eyes. The girl needed a serious boost in self-confidence.

"What is it?" she sighed, throwing her fork down with a loud clatter.

"W-What's your name?" the other girl squeaked.

Adaia snorted and propped her head against her palm. "Tell me yours, maybe then I'll think about telling you mine."

"I-I'm Erin Snow!"

Adaia covertly glanced around before loftily replying with "Adaia." Were her guard dogs closing in on her now?

"D-Do you not have a last name…?"

"Not anymore."

"Why's that?" When her question was met with silence, Erin gulped and switched topics. "W-Well… um… you've been here a while, right?"

"No, I only got to the dining hall a few minutes ago."

"T-That… I meant to ask… how long have you been here, at the church?"

Adaia frowned and turned her head to look at the girl, Erin. She was nosy. "They say I got here when I was about two, so… fourteen years."

"I-Is that so…?" Erin replied, looking down at her hands, clenched tightly together against her baggy clothes. "I-I only just got here last night…"

"Really? I wouldn't have known." Erin flinched at Adaia's dry, sarcastic response.

"So, um… did you… hear about what happened last night?" Erin started when her sentence filled a sudden absence of noise within the usually boisterous dining hall.

"No," Adaia coolly replied, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. It wasn't that hard to squash the urge to look around and see what the devils' facial expressions were. "What did you hear?"

"Y-You—you actually want to know?" she gaped, surprised.

Adaia gave an exasperated grimace. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"R-Right. Sorry," she mumbled.

Setting up what would be a new personal record for herself, Adaia rolled her eyes again. "You gonna tell me or not?"

"R-Right! Well, um, I heard that there's this crazy girl they keep here. She, um, lives up in the attic, I think, close to the bell tower. Apparently, she tries to escape every now and then, and, uh, people sometimes get hurt when she does this. And so last night, instead of trying to escape, she jumped out the window and tried to _kill_ _herself_—" Erin stopped when Adaia threw back her head and laughed. "W-What—?"

"Who sent you and that shit my way, again?" Adaai breathed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What? No one—"

"I did." With an utter lack of surprise, Adaia looked up to find a very familiar black-haired bitch standing in front of her, one hand splayed on her shapely, well-dressed hip. The girl laughed and threw her voluminous hair over one shoulder. "Did you enjoy the story?"

Adaia smirked, clapping into the thunderous silence. "Very entertaining, Violet. Y'know, you missed your vocation as a storyteller. Too bad. Guess you'll just have to make it in the world as a prostitute." The black-haired girl's eyes narrowed, gaining confidence as the rest of her entourage appeared.

"You're _another_ stupid crazy, you know that? But just because you're Daddy's little '_girl,'_" Violet sneered, twisting the last word, giving it a dirty meaning that wasn't lost on her pack of hyenas, who jeered and laughed. Docile sheep that they were, the other diners in the hall laughed along, shooting one another nervous glances as they did.

Adaia snorted in disgust. Humans.

Abruptly, she stood up. She couldn't stand to be with the lot of them another second, they aggravated her so much.

"What, running off because Daddy's not here to save you?" Violet cooed, putting her hand in front of her face like some evil villainous from some anime or something. Ada rolled her eyes.

"As if," Adaia snorted. "My guard is here." As if to emphasize her words, a meaty hand clamped onto her shoulder. She turned and headed for the door.

"W-Wait!"

Adaia stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

"D-Do you… do you know her, the girl?"

Adaia laughed at the girl's idiocy and started walking again, though she threw an offhand answer over her shoulder. "How could I not? _I'm_ the girl in the attic."

**QAQ**

**BAM! Totally didn't see that, did you!? Haaah, bet you did…**

**Okay, so… NO CHARACTERS APPEARED!? KEEP READING, THOUGH, EVEN THOUGH NO ONE FROM THE MANGA HAS APPEARED YET! They'll make their appearance soon enough, you'll see, so keep reading! If you do, you'll find out that things aren't as they seem… since MY FAVORITE CHARACTER will APPEAR, NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAhHAHAHHA~!**

**Ah, right.** **Adaia means "adornment of God." I like to give my OCs and stuff meaningful, ironic names. Sometimes they aren't ironic, though, and I do it simply because I like the name's meaning, spelling, or pronunciation.**


End file.
